Rocky's Ordeal
by Ecross
Summary: Rocky likes Chase alot but keeps getting mixed signals from him, while Marshall is head over heels for Rocky. Rocky knows that Marshall likes him but doesnt want to give him half of his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Rocky's Ordeal

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This is my first faniction taht ive been wanting to do for a while now but never got around to it. Please feel free to R/R and send ideas because they will be very helpful. This is Rated M at some parts and contains gay content so if youre offended by that i recommend you not to read. So heres the story (That was very awkward 0-0) p.s. Sorry for any spelling errors. I cant spell to save my life...**

1 year after Ryder had assembled the Paw Patrol, the pups began to grow into adulthood and as they grew so had the severity of each mission they go on. Chase, a German Shepard dog, has become the leader of the team and is the oldest of them all. Marshall, a Dalmatian, is second in command who is also the second oldest of the Paw patrol. Skye , a Cocker Spaniel, Has became the "Mother" of the group makeing sure they dont do anything completely reckless. Zuma , a Chocolate Lab, is one of the omegas in the group. Rocky , a mix breed, is also an omega. And lastly, Rubble, a Bulldog, is the youngest of the group who hasn't matured much.

 **Rocky's POV**

 _Its been 6 months that ive felt this way and i cant shake the feeling of wanting to be with him. I know im gay...thats for sure, but im not to sure about him. Ughh i hate feeling this way. I just wish i could ask him without freaking him out...but i cant..._

?: Rocky...

Rocky gazes out the window unaware of his surroundings.

?:Rocky!

Rocky jumps realiseing he had been day dreaming again.

Rocky: Huh...O, hey Marshall

Rocky wags his tail as he sits up.

Marshall: Were you daydreaming again? Was it about him? Marshall says with a smirk

I cant help blushes and lowers his head "Shut up", makeing Mashall giggle. "Well its almost time for breakfast want to walk with me" Marshall says with a lighter tone of voice. I smile and follow the Dalmatian. Marshall and I have been best friends ever since I could remember ,but Marshall's had the biggest crush on me for awhile now and is very bad at hidding it. When ever Marshall tries to impress Rocky, his bad luck kicks in at just the right time to where we both end up getting hurt, however, im not sure i feel the same way about him. I love him but i dont want to give him 50% of me while the other is with Chase. Does that make me a bad freind...i dont know.

Marshall and i sit down at our usual spots as the rest of the team emerges from their rooms. Theyre grouped in pairs: Chase and Rubble, Marshall and Rocky, and Skye who has her room all to herself. Chase is already at his spot before anyone else is. He has become very punctual and strict to himself. He wants whats best for the team. He's strong, loyal , intellegent...a natrual born leader. I guess thats why I like him so much. We've been getting very close this last year and i eventually started to like him, but the thing is he sends me mixed singals. I cant tell if he's just being a good friend or if he's showing interest in me...I wish he could just tell me. He is followed by Zuma, Skye and evenutally rubble who has a groggy look on his face. As we're all waiting for our food i jsut noticed that Marshall has been stareing at him sinces they sat down. "Marshall, are you ok" Rocky says with a conused look on his face. "...yeah, YEAH...woah" Marshall says trying to position him self again but ends of slipping on his water bowl makeing the team laugh. Marshall gets up and looking embarrased watching rocky laugh. "...Hey, come on lets get you dryed up" Rocky says with a smile noticeing Marshall's emotion. This made Marshall smile as he followed Rocky back too thier room. "Here Take those off." Rocky says pulling the drenched clothing off of Marshall makeing him blush. Rocky throws the soaked clothes into the washer as fast as he can then shakes his hands with disgust "Ugh...Water" This made Marshall laugh. Thats what Marshall loved most about Rocky. Rocky has always been able to make Marshall happy. Even on the worst of days he could always make Marshall laugh. Rocky gave Mashall dry clothes and went back to finish eating breakfast.

 **A/N Sorry this is a realy short chapter but im going to build of this...alot. I have some ideas just need to put them all together. Again please feel free to R/R and leave any tips you might have bcause tehy are very useful. Thanks for reading. :3**

 **-JV**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for reading the story this far. Again please leave R/R and comments. they are very helpful. Enjoy! :3 Im pretty sure this is a longer one.**

Chapter 2

 **Rocky's POV**

Marshall... I couldnt get that name out of my head, But after what happend that day I just cant get the thoughts out of my mind. I wanted him back...I wanted Mashall just. To see his eyes again would be enough. Rockys eyes begin to water as he rememebers what has happend.

\- I had just started walking back from my favorite spot to read, but since the sun was starting to go down I needed to head back to the lookout before it got dark. By the time I had gotten home all the pups , includeing Ryder, were already in there rooms. After getting a drink, i decided to do the same , only something strange happened. As I lie there trying to go to sleep I hear Marshall makeing some noise amost like he was talking to someone so i decided to go check on him just to see if he was ok. "Marshall, are you ok" Rocky whisper to the half asleep Dalmatian. "...Rocky...I...lo...", Marshall said in a barely audible voice. "What" Rocky said getting closer to Marshall. Now Hovering over Marshall, Rocky whispered again. "Marsh- ,Whoa!" before Rocky could finish Marshall had grabbed on to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Marshall" Rocky whispered try to get out of Marshalls hold, but that only made Marshall cling tighter. I sighed as got comfortable laying next to my best friend. To be honest i actually enjoyed being next to Marshall. The way he was holding me I could hear his heart beating. Out of instinct, I guess, I got closer to Marshall just listening to his heartbeat. He eventually curled around me wraping his tail around me. His fur was so soft and warm it made me "Purr" a bit. I finally fell asleep after about five minutes.

When morning broke I could feel Marshall start to wake up, but i didnt want to move. He was so warm and soft I felt like I was protected from everything else in the world. "Rocky?" Marshall said with a confused look on his face. It took me a second to respond till i realised i was in Marshalls bed. "Huh?" Rocky says with a drowsy look on his face still not fully awake. I raised my head not knowing how far Marshall actually was to me and then IT happend. When I looked up, Marshalls and My muzzle and lips connected. We stayed like this for about five second not actually knowwing what was he snaped back into reality and jumped away from me, Marshalls cheek turned so red that they matched his uniform. "...What?" Rocky said still groggy and confused. Marshall looked like he was trying to form words but couldnt. I looked down, then back at Marshall, then back down untill I realised what had happen. "Umm...Hey Marshall" Rocky said with a nervous laugh getting out of his friends bed. "W-Why were you sleeping with me?" Marshall said in a shaky embaressed tone still blushing bright red. "...Well...Last night you were talking to me in your sleep so I went to check on you. You grabbed me and pulled me into your bed and didnt let go...so I fell asleep...". Marshalls face got even redder and an akwards silence set in. "...Im sorry Rocky" Marshall said looking down to the ground. "Heh its ok Marshall" Rocky said walking over to Marshall. He looked really embarrased so i gave him a hug which seemed to cheer him up. "Come on lets-" Our Collars Rang cutting off Rocky. -Paw Patrol too the look out!- We could tell there was a sence of ugency in his voice so we rushed to get ready as fast as we could. By the time we got there everyone was in their uniform ready to go. "Alright pups, this is a serious emergency. A fire has broken out in City Hall trapping Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta inside. Marshall, we need you and your water canons to put out the fire." Ryder says. "Right" Marshall replys. "Chase, we need you to block off traffic so bypassers dont get injured." "Im on it" says Chase "Skye, we need you to be our eyes from the sky" "Hm" Skye nods " And rocky I need you and your claw to ride with Marshall. You'll pick up and debris that has fallen" "Got it" When Ryder says that I notice that Marshalls tail started to wag. "Ok pups, peoples lives are involved here so we cant afford to make any mistakes." All the dogs agreed. Chase, Skye , and Marshall all went to thier seprate cars except me. I had to ride with Marshall to reduce congestion.

We all raced to City hall as fast as we could. The sky was filled with smoke from the fiery building. We got out of our cars and looked at the inferno that once was the beautiful City Hall."Marshall, Rocky, Mayor Goodway is still inside! You need to go get them out before the building collapses." We both nod and head in to the blaze. We make our way through the flames coughing untill we reach the mayors office where Mayor Goodway was hideing from the fires. Just as we get to the room, a wooden plank fall at the entrance blocking our path. "Ruff, Claw Arm!" I say as my metalic arm comes out of my rescue backpack. I move the beam that blocked our path out of the way. Thank God it wasnt too heavy. Marshall signals Chase to Bring the ladder to the window. The mayor procceds to go down the ladder untill she suddenly stops. "Chickaletta, Chickeletta! My Chickeletta's still inside!" Me and Marshall search the room looking for the chicken until a faint "bock" is heard on top of the bookshelf. "There you are" Marshall says as he grabs the chicken. We both race to the ladder as fast as we could but there was a problem. The flames made the ladder Extremely hot causeing Marshall to burn himself."OW" Marshall says while his paw starts to blister. "We need to find another way now!" Rocky says noticing the building is about to collaspe on itself. "Mayor, Catch!" Marshall says tossing the chicken to Mayor Goodway. Me and Marshall rush to the exit. We see the light from outside. It seemed like a mile away with all the burning debis around us. Running and coughing we run as fast as we can dodgeing the fallen objects that are now ablaze. "We're almost there!" Rocky says. I could smell the fresh air. "We've made i-" Rocky thinks to himself but is stopped falling to the floor.

Why cant i see anything. Rocky gets up and looks around. " A huge beam feel...somethings under it. "Rocky gets up and staggers toward the fallen beam that was on fire."...No..." Rocky says getting closer the Object."...No..." The object becomes fully clear makeing Rocky scream. "MARSHALL!..."-

 **A/N I dont know if this counts a short or average but i really enjoyed doing this one. Thanks For reading this far it really means alot to me. Please R/R and comment with tips or anything like that. Thanks again :3**

-JV


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hallo guys! Thanks for reading up this far...even tho its only Chapter 3 xD. Your support really mean alot to me. PM if you have any ideas or tips that could help my writeing and please leave a review. They really help me. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Rocky's POV

Rocky is huddle in a corner inside the hospital bathroom. _Marshall...I need you back ,Marshall..._ Ever since the day of the fire i couldnt stop crying. The rest of the team are waiting back at the lookout in case of an emergency, however, Ryder and Chase felt like they need to stay for me. Everytime I feel like i have myself together, the reminder of the fire and Marshall hits me like a bus. The only thing i can think about now might haunt me for the rest of my life. I hear the bathroom door open as footsteps lead directly behind me. "Rocky?" Chase says with a conserned look on his face. "..." Rocky doesnt reply consumed with his thoughts. "Rocky..." Chase says putting one of his paws on rocky. When Chase puts his hand on Rocky he immediatly turns around breathing heavily with a low growl. "Rocky it's me...Chase" Rocky's eyes are dialated not recognizing Chase. Chase stares at Rocky not know what to do. "Rocky...Please..."Chase wraps his arms around Rocky "...I cant lose you too." This seemed to bring Rocky back as his breathing stood there dazed untill he hugged Chase as hard as he could. Rocky's eyes begin to water leading to tears rolling down Chase's back. Rocky starts to shake holding on to Chase for support as he Remember what happen.

\- "No...No..No.." Rock said moveing objects out of his way trying to get to Marshall. As i'm makeing my way through the fires, a bookshelf narrowly misses my body but lands on my leg breaking it. I didnt care, I countinued to Marshall unaware of the excruciating pain. All I cared about was getting to Marshall no matter what. He Finnally got to the beam where his best friend is pinned. He Attempts to lift it on his own but fails. "R-Ruff claw arm" Rocky says. He's barely able to lift the burning beam and drag his friend out from under. "...Marshall..your back" Rocky says with dread looking at the gash that had made the white and black spotted dog red. Rocky picked up Marshall and ran straight towards the exit regardless the obsticals that were in his way. Rocky could feel Marshalls blood dripping down his back as he ran and faster untill he was just a few yards from the exit. All i could remember is just falling from stepping on shattered glass and landing outside. The look on Ryder and Chases face was nothing like i'd seen before. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second only to wake up in a hospital room. "...Marshall?...Marshall!" Rocky says quickly getting up but stops from the pain of his burns."Ack..." Rocky examines the Room noticing a dog in bandages laying next to him. Rocky slowly gets off his bed stumbling with the new cast on towards the dog. "...Marshall..." Rockys eyes begin to water looking at his friend. Marshall was barely recognizable with all the bandages that were on him. The door opens and I hear someone walk in. Its Ryder. The first thing he does is hug me. "You've been a good pup" He says . You can tell by his voice that he's been crying. Chase walks in and hugs me aswell, but his was diffrent that Ryders."Im so glad you made it out...I thought...I was going to lose you". After about five minutes the doctor walks in with a grim look on his face. "Rocky, you were extremely brave going back for your friend like that. You should be proud because you saved his life." Rocky begins to smile. "However, something has come up" the doctor says as Rocky's smile begins to fade. "Due to the extreme trama and lack of oxegen Marshall has gone into a coma...and we're not sure If he is going to wake up."At that moment time froze for me. I felt my heart drop to the floor. Chase and Ryder simultaneously looked at me as i backed away from them. "Rocky are you ok?" Ryder said as they got closer and closer untill i darted out the door. I didnt have time to feel. I didnt have time to cry. All i had time to do was run. I wanted to run forever. Run from the pain,...But i knew i couldnt. I ran down what seemed like an endless hallway untill my body was exhausted. I found my way to a bath room far away from the others and just sat in a corner. It took me about 5 minutes to realise what happend. I felt something break inside of me and it hurt SO badly. _Is this heartbreak? I dont know. All i knew is that i wanted him back...I wanted Marshall back_ Rocky thought as he started to cry. _-_

A/N Hey guys Thanks for reading. I really liked writeing this one. Again PM me for any tips or comments that can help my writeing. TY! :3

-JV


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hallo guys. I just wanted to say thank you again for reading and im happy that you guys like it. I know ive been posting every day but im not sure if ill have one up during the weekend cause im going to be really busy. Ill try to get one in but i dont want to promise anything.**

Chapter 4

Rocky's POV

Its been four months since the fire and Marshalls still in the hospital. I visit him everyday after im done at the lookout. Sometimes i find mysel talking to him...is that weird? The nightmares stopped about two weeks after the fire. Ryder even had Chase sleep in my room because of the screaming. All i rememeber from the nightmares is just the heat that the fires made and seeing Marshall laying in a pool of blood. I used to wake up screaming and sweating with a pillow dreanched with tears. However one night when i was dreaming, all the sudden i felt this deep embrace around me. The fires had died down to a warmth that was almost blissfull. I woke up and looked around untill i noticed a dog laying next to me. His body was practicaly on my own pinning me to the bed. As i looked closer, I noticed Chase wasnt in Marshalls bed. "Chase?" Rocky said turning around to look at the German Sheperd, but Chase was already asleep. I didnt mind Chase. I actually brought myself closer to him untill i heard something. His heartbeat, his fur, the way he was breathing all reminded me of Marshall the night I slept with him. I pulled in closer to Chase trying not to cry, and I guess i woke him up. He curled around me. Yep...that was it, no stopping the tears now, but In a way, I was relieved. I had someone. For the first time since the fire I didnt feel alone.

When morining broke, i looked at Chase. You could tell he had been crying too but he didnt want to show it. We stared at each other for about about a minute. "Rocky..." I got up before he could say anything else and walked over to the door."Chase...Thank you" I said before walking out. Everything after that seemed to be ok. The nightmares stopped and i got involved with the PAW patrol again. Me and Chase seemed to hang out more aswell. I still cant tell if he likes me or is just being a good friend. I descided i was going to ask him tommorow. If anything the worst he could say is no right? Mabey he wouldnt talk to me anymore and tell the pups. What if he kicks me off the PAW patrol. Thease thoughts clouded my mind the night before i was going to tell him. I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. It felt more like eagles fighting though. When I got to Chases room it was empty, actually the only dogs here were Zuma and Rubble. "Where did Chase go?" I asked Zuma. "He and Skye went to go help Mayor Goodway with something. She Probably lost Chickaletta again" Zuma says with a laugh. "Hah, well im gonna head to the hospital then." Rocky says headed towards the exit. "Are you going to visit Marshall again?" Rocky nods. "Tell him I said hi for me." Zuma says with a smile. "Hm" Rocky says leaving the lookout. On the way to the hospital i pass by City Hall. The building almost looks brand new but they are still working on it. I make my way into the hospital room where Marshalls located. They removed all his bandages. He looks like the Marshall I knew before the fire except for a couple of scars across his body. They mostly have been covered up by fur. "Hey Marshall, I still dont know if you can hear me but Youre stil my best friend and i feel like I can tell you anything. Im gonna tell Chase today. I dont know how he is going to react, but weve been hanging out alot more often...Marshall,...I miss you. Please come back. If for anyone...come back for me."Rocky says grabbing Marshalls paw. I decided to go to the bath room to clear my head. I stared at myselfing the for what seem to be forever just thinking. After about ten minutes I decided to i needed to head home. It was time to tell Chase and take whatever was comeing to me. I opened the door and proceded to the exit of hospital room. . "Hey Rocky! Youre not even going to say goodbye to your bestfriend?" Immediatly my heart sank to the floor. Ive heard that voice before...I had almost forgotten.I turned to face the hospital bed where Marshall was sitting up and smileing at me. The tears that i thought had dryed streamed down my face again. Rocky whispered somthing in audible with his head faceing the floor."Hmm?" Marshall said with a confused look on his face. In an instant Rocky jumped on the hospital bed and was hugging Marshall as tight as he could. "..Marshall..." Rocky said bawling on the dalmation. "Dont worry Rocky...Im back"

 **A/N Thanks for reading! PM me if you have ideas, reviews or anything like that.**

-JV


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well i have one up. I decided to do two today cause i had the extra time. Keep sending the reviews cause the're keeping me going.**

Chapter 5

Rockys POV

"Marshall..." Rocky said digging his body into the fur of his best friend." ...Ive missed you so much." "Rocky, its ok im going to be fine now."Marshall said comforting Rocky. Rocky stayed practicaly glue to Marshall for about ten minutes before looking into Marshalls eyes. Marshall wiped Rockys."Dont cry for me." Marshall said with a gave marshall one last hug reasurreing himself that this was actually real."How do you feel?" Rocky said sitting down on Marshalls bed. "A bit rusty and weak but nothing too bad." "Do you remember anything while your were asleep?" Rocky replied. "All i remember is listening to you talking to me." Marshall says makeing rocky lower his head with embarrassment."Everything?"Rocky says."Yep, Everything."Marshall says"But youre the reason why im awake. "Rocky picks up his head and looks at Marshall."Marshall..." Marshall stops Rocky "Rocky, I really really care about you. You may not want me now but im willing to wait for you." I didnt know what to say. I care about Chase and i care about Marshall. "Marshall...i cant...im sorry."Rocky says as he calls for the doctors to come. As the Doctors and nurses storm through the door, i look back at Marshall one last time before i leave. The look of saddness on his face was unforrgetable. I never thought i could hurt someone like that before, especially my best friend. After about a day the doctors cleared Marshall to go home. Everyone was excited, but Marshall wasnt the same. We used to be realy close but now i cant find the words to say to him. Is it bad that i dont want to give him fifty percent of me? I cant decide. I need to get this over with. I need to ask Chase now. I wait till evening before I go to find Chase because we dont get many call then. As im walking to his room the butterflies come back. Standing outside his door made me feel like an ant for some reason, but i need to do this. I takes ever ounce of strength in my body to knock on his door. After what seemed like was forever i opened the door only to see Chase on top of Skye. They both looked at me with shock. I closed the door before either one could react and ran outside. I ran into the forest towards a spot that only the group knew. Tears streamed down my face as i thought. Im alone...Im all alone...I pushed away the one person who actually cared about me, and now i dont have anyone. I ran blindly through the forest untill I hit someone. We tumbled down a slope untill we reached the bottom with the person landing ontop. "Ow" Rocky says rubbing his head. He looks at the person only to realise that it wasnt a person. It was a dog. "Why are you crying?" Rockys body froze. I know that voice. Its Marshall. "I dont like to see you cry." Marshall said hugging me. I didnt know what to do. Why isnt he mad at me. Why is he even talking to me. I hurt him and he's saying he doesnt want to see me cry? "Marshall...Why?" Rocky said making Marshall back up. "Why arent you mad at me?!"Rocky started to yell "Why arent you happy that im crying?! Why arent you glad...that im alone."Rockys yells began to die down. Marshall chuckled walking closer to Rocky "I already told you"Marshall is now directly infront of Rocky. "Its because i love you." Marshall said. He leaned in towards me but i couldnt move. He got closer and closer to me untill we were kissing. Marshall put his arm around me and pulled me in closer before stopping. "And i will always love you and am yours if you take me." I couldnt help but giggle alittle bit. "So is that a yes?" Marshall said with a grin on his face. "Yes" Rocky says kissing Marshall again.

 **A/N This was the shortest one so far but i hoped you liked it. Pm me if you have any tips or ideas or just to say hi!**

-JV


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo... Yeah its been awhile *cough*like two years.*cough* and its mostly becasue i couldnt find time to write and that i didn't have the ambition to so i thought i would give it another try. Hopefully my grammar and spelling wont be as trashy and the last 5 chapters while improving on story quality.**

Staring into the eyes of the spotted Dalmatian, I can't help the tears as the roll down my face."...Marshall...I-I'm...Im so sorry." Rocky says burying his face in Marshall chest wetting his fur with his tears. "I..." Rocky begins to cling on Marshall's uniform. "I'm a bad person." Marshall looks at Rocky with a compassionate smile" Rocky... you're not a bad-""Yes I am!" Rocky says tugging on Marshall. "I...I treated you horribly all those years I knew you liked me but I shrugged you off not giving it a second thought." Marshall tried to say something but was abruptly interrupted "In the hospital... I said all those things to you and when you woke up I shrugged you off again not caring about your feelings and how you felt." Rocky let go and backed away from Marshall. He lifted his head with his glassy eyes steaming with tears. "Time after time I kept putting my feelings infront of yours even if i knew you would hurt and i didn't care..." Rocky's tone calmed " All those years i did this time after time...I'm a bad-" Rocky was stopped by Marshall who now was around him hugging him in a tight embrace. Rocky felt drips on the back of his fur. "Don't you dare" Marshall said in a harsh voice. Rocky looked up a Marshall noticing the tears in his eyes and clenched teeth. "Don't you dare say you're a bad person. You were the one who saved me from the fire that day. You were the one who woke me up when i was in that coma. Rocky you're not a bad person." Marshall kisses Rocky. "In my eyes you're my hero." Rocky stared into the Dalmatians eyes,with tears still rolling down his own. "Come on its getting late." Marshall said as he nuzzled Rocky wiping his eyes. They both preceded back to their room. It was quiet since most of the lighthouse by now was sleeping. The Dalmatian laid down in his bed signaling Rocky to come over. He then wrapped his arm around Rocky pulling him closer to his body locking him in an embrace. "Good night, Rocky" Marshall whispered before dozing off. That's when Rocky heard a sound he hadn't heard for months. Although most people find snoring agitating Rocky always comfort in it. Almost like he felt protected . The last thing he could hear before drifting off was the heartbeat of his best friend next to him.

The next day Marshall went back to the hospital to be checked on his physical and mental condition. Rocky sat in his room watching tv waiting for Marshall to comeback when he heard the door open and close behind him. " Hey Marshall what did they-" Rocky said getting up but stopped as soon as he saw that the figure infront of him wasn't Marshall. "O... hey Chase was up?" Rocky said looking anywhere but Chases's face. "Rocky...we need to talk." Chase said sitting closer to Rocky. "Oh yeah... about what?" Rocky said in a somewhat spiteful tone. "Last night... What you saw.. wasn't what you think it was." Rocky looked back up a Chase as he continued. "Me and Skye... we didn't do anything." Chase saw Rocky's disbelieving expression and decided to elaborate. " That night after Marshall came back, Skye came to my room to see if i was ok. We talked and while she was leaving she fell and her uniform got caught on one of the floor vents. I pulled the uniform until it freed but it sent me and Skye flying. One thing led to another and i landed on top of her and that's when you walked in." Rocky paused. He didn't know how to react. " Oh, ok. The reason i ran is because it just shocked me you know?" Rocky said with a non-convincing laugh. "That's not the reason i came to talk to you." Chase said looking worried about something. "...Rocky, I didn't know how to react when Marshall was in the hospital. I thought it would be wrong if i told you while he was like that but now that he's back i have to tell you." Chase said moving closer to Rocky. "Rocky...I care about you. All those years i tried to act though and strong was because i was trying to win you over. After what happened to Marshall i realized that it could have been you who was under that beam. After each mission, i don't know if you or I will come back so...I need to tell you now." Chase said looking at Rocky with a determined look. "I...I think I love you, Rocky." Rocky froze. His mind had no idea what to do. _Talk about timing right. Do i even still care about Chase. Maybe not,..i love Marshall. Maybe i love Marshall because he's better now._ Before Rocky had time to react or say anything Chase had leaned in closer to Rocky. Rocky couldn't move he didn't know why he couldn't say anything or do anything. Maybe he wanted this. They both eventually met in a kiss however it was one-side. There was Rocky...Him and his crush ,since well forever, were kissing, and that's when the door opened. There standing in the doorway was the white and black spotted dalmatian Marshall.

 **Weird i forgot what writing was Haven't done it in awhile. Hopefully il finish this story and not go back on a two year hiatus. Anyways R/R and pm me for suggestions and any tips. Thanks ^-^**

-JV


	7. Chapter 7

**... Heyyyyyy everyone... Please don't hate me I know its been forever. I'm trying to get back into writing and In still haven't finished this story sooooooo hey! xD Anyways R/R and Thank you for the support. You guys are the best! 3**

My heart dropped... Anger...no, rage is how to describe Marshall's face. "Marshall! I-I can explain...""What the hell is happening here!" Marshall cuts off Rocky abruptly storming towards Chase. Rocky, trying to stop Marshall, hops in front of the German Shepard. "Marshall it's not what you thin-""Is there a problem?" Chase responds to the furious dalmatian sternly.

"A problem?" Marshall says so angry he chuckles a bit. "Why is it that when I get back home from the doctors, I see you and my partner all over each other?!" Marshall says pushing Chase back away from Rocky.

"Partner?" Chase laughs at Marshall. "Since when has Rocky every even liked you?"

"Guys... stop" Rocky says terrified of what might happen between the two.

"And you..." Marshall say turning his attention towards Rocky who is now backing away from the enrage dalmatian cautiously. " How could you let this happen? I thought you said you wanted to be with me. All that time I waited for you, only for you to-" Marshall says as Chase steps in between them.

"That's enough, Marshall! I don't know what happened between you and Rocky from the time you woke up till now, but I'm not going to let you use what has happened to you to force Rocky into being with you." Chase says as he and Marshall begin to growl and circle each other.

Rocky stands at the back of the room pinned against the window and the two dogs ready to attack each other at any moment. I don't know what to do. I'm terrified that if I say something those two might rip each others throats out. This is all my fault... Rocky looks at his best friend. The one person who cared and understood him the best, is now ready to fight with someone who Rocky has cared deeply about for as long as he can remember.

"I'm not forcing Rocky into anything! I was the one person that he could talk to even after what happened. I don't know what happened between you two during those four months, and I don't care!" Marshall shift his gaze to Rocky with a light smile then focuses back to the German Shepard. "The only thing I care about Rocky and I wont let you keep leading him on this way!" Marshall says sternly.

"Then if Rocky feels the same way... Why is it that I was able to kiss him in a day when it took you two years?..." Chase says making Marshall furious " Or maybe Rocky doesn't feel completely the same way about you."

That was it. The one thing that made Marshall tip over the edge. Everything happened so quickly. Marshall jumped at Chase and they both tumbled into a dresser, but Chase hit it with the most force. They both got up but Chase was limping. I think he twisted his back knee, but the two were so angry they kept attacking each other. Chase is naturally stronger than Marshall since Marshall still hasn't recovered from the coma. The struggle continued as I could only watch not knowing what to do. The two dogs are completely out of my league to try and separate them, and If I left to get the PAW Patrol, i was afraid of what I might come back to.

"Guys stop it!" Rocky yelled but to no avail. The two dogs only had one focus on their minds, and that was to kill the dog standing in their way of Rocky. After a few minutes, both dogs were battered but there was an apparent advantage to who the victor would be. Chase's back right leg gave out causing him to lose many of their struggles. Blood stained the floors and their coats from the clawing and biting. After one last clash, Chase was sent flying into the window, cracking it as Marshall exhaustively trotted towards the wounded German Shepard. Marshall's face covered in blood had a look unfamiliar to Rocky. The happy-go-lucky dalmatian that was once Rocky's best friend was now as an monster ready to pounce on his prey. Chase lying there unable to move out of the way. Marshall was ready to deliver the final blow when my body began to react on it own. I couldn't remember what had happened next, but there I was standing between Marshall and Chase. I felt a warmness around my shoulder as I was trying to figure out what had happen. Looking towards my shoulder, there was Marshall. The teeth from the dalmatian was digging so far into my uniform that it had punctured, causing blood to flow down my arm. The way Marshall looked... His eyes were dilated. He had a face unlike any I have seen before. What I was seeing wasn't my best friend, and that was more painful than teeth digging into my flesh. Rocky's eyes met the eyes of Marshall's bringing Marshall back to reality. He let go of Rocky and back away a few step to assess what had happened.

"Rocky! I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to h-" Marshall said inching closer causing Rocky to flinch from the adrenaline.

Marshall began to back away as Rocky came to. " I-It's okay Marshall I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me" Rocky tried to say with a convincing smile.

Marshall sat down and grunted from the pain holding his arm. Rocky went to help Marshall as Chase began to get up and let out a whimper trying to stand. Instinctively Rocky went to catch Chase and helped him up, holding the German Shepard underneath his shoulder. Chase looked at Rocky with a gaze and licked his cheek causing their eyes to meet. Rocky turned his attention towards Marshall. He was defeated. Not by the fight but by what had happened. "Marshall I-"Rocky tried to speak but was cut off.

"You'll always choose him over me... won't you?" Marshall said lowering his head to the ground.

I couldn't react. What could I say. I want to say _Marshall I love you and only you. I want to be with you. I want to stay by your side. I want nothing more but to wake up to you every morning knowing that you're mine and i'm yours._ The words don't form like that however. Before I could respond Chase pulled me in closer and spoke with an low tone. "Like I said. You can't force Rocky to be with you just because of what happened to you."

"Then fine! Choose! Choose right now Rocky because I'm tired of waiting!" Marshall said furiously.

"...I-I...I-I" Rocky tried to speak but the words couldn't form. His mind went blank.

"Fine...!" Marshall said with a shout "...fine..." Marshall said reluctantly as tears began to roll down his face.

Marshall began to walk towards the exit. Rocky wanted to follow but Chase's embrace turned into Rocky holding up the German Shepard.

"Chase!" Rocky said laying Chase down and turning toward the dalmatian.

Their eyes met for the last time. Rocky stared into the watery blue eyes of the dalmatian. Something so beautiful and yet so taken for granted. The last thing I could see from Marshall was his gaze at me, and the slight smile that he gave me before he left. It was then when I realized...I've made the biggest mistake of my life.

 **Ok. I forgot how fun this was xD Hopefully I stick with this. I really enjoy writing but it's very hard to find the time to sit down and commit to something but hopefully this let you guys know that i'm still alive. Please R/R and look out for the next chapter! Ily guy and thank you 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm committed to finishing this story. I want a lot of things to happen and I'm trying to put it all together in my head. Thank you all for the support and the reviews really do help me out. Thank you so much and enjoy! 3**

From the moment Marshall left till now I couldn't stop picturing his deep blue eyes. The way they looked at me when he left... his hurting. After what happened, I had to drag Chase all the way the lobby of the Lookout until I ran into Ryder who had just come back from a meeting with the mayor. Riding to the hospital was hard. It brought back bad memories from what happened to Marshall. Those blue eyes keep popping into my memory. _Marshall..._ Looking at Chase, I feel just as helpless as I did that day. The memories flood my mind as I go back into that burning building. My heart races as I can feel the blisters forming on my paws from the cinders of flaming debris. The tears roll down my eyes as I look around searching for him. I know that when I find him I'll lose it, but I have to look for him. My breaths begin to shorten as I hear the all-too familiar beams crash down behind me. I'm mortified to turn around. I can feel it slipping. The light from the flames grow hotter and brighter the farther I turn around. For what seemed like an eternity I finally saw the pile of beams. There's something under it. _STOP. No...no stop it hurts too much. I don't want to see this anymore...I thought I was over this..._ My body is moving on it's own now. A faint ringing in my ear is heard the closer I walk towards the beams. The smell of searing skin and burning hair lingers in the heavy air which is too heavy to breathe at this point. Getting closer I can make out an arm and a white paw. _...no..._ The ringing grows louder as the beam is moved and more of the figure is shown. _...STOP..._ The pool of blood under the figure is now visible... _I CAN'T...STOP... PLEASE..._ As the figure becomes more visible from the beam's movement, the ringing become so loud I lose my thought and watch in horror and my nightmare is played before me... _please..._

 _"_ Rocky?" Ryder says placing a hand on the shaken dog.

Rocky snapping back to reality as he realizes he is in a hospital room with a doctor and nurses ready with a defibrillator.

"What- What's wrong..." Rocky says confused at first "Where's Marshall!" Rocky scream frantically trying to move from the bed. "Rocky calm down!" Ryder says trying to restrain him. Rocky looks around and comes to his senses about what has happened. "Chase...where's Chase..." Rocky says shifting his tone to a worried state. "He'll be fine" One of the doctors emerges from the crowd" Some pretty bad cuts and bruises, a strained ACL, and a minor concussion but nothing too life-threatening." Rocky let out a sigh after he heard those words. The doctor continued "You my friend, however, did give us quite the scare." The doctor said motioning to the heart monitor. "You went into shock. By the time you got to the hospital your heart rate was skyrocketing with no end in sight until it eventually stopped."

"Can I see him?" Rocky responded unfazed by what the doctor has told him.

"Not yet. He still hasn't woken up from the trauma, and we still need to make sure you're okay." The doctor said while jotting things down on his chart.

"...When can I see him then!" Rocky said more aggressively

"Rocky you need to wait." Ryder responded firmly causing Rocky to shift. "You can't help anyone if you don't help yourself first." Ryder said walking off.

Rocky never saw this side of Ryder before. Yea he was mad before in the past when we used to get into trouble but nothing like this.

The doctor sighed." You can be out of here in a couple of hours. I know you care about your friend, but like he said. Focus on getting better right now. We'll let you see him if everything looks good to go." The doctor said exiting the room.

The hours that passed felt like millenniums. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight. The questions that kept popping up in my head. _What's Chase feeling right now? What happened to Marshall? Does he hate me now? Did I lose my best friend? I hope Marshall's okay. I'm a horrible person...those blue_ eyes... I get lost in the thought of them till a nurse enters the room to check my vitals for the last time. " Okay Rocky! You're good to go. Your friend is down the hall to the left, second to the last door to the ri-" Before she finishes, I'm already on my way out the door running towards Chase's room _._ Running down the hallway, I feel a sharp pain and notice that the bandages covering my shoulder begin to catch a little bit of blood. That doesn't stop my pace, however. I can finally see Chase's room. Stopping at the entrance I pause to catch my breath. The door is closed and the lights are off... _those blue eyes..._ The thought snaps me back as I carefully open the door as to not wake Chase. Peering in, I see the German Shepard sitting up on his bed staring out into the ocean from his 3rd floor hospital window. His silhouette from the orange glow of the setting sun shows the definition of his muscles covered by bandages. Its apparent that Skye has been here. Flowers and balloons adorn the table side next to his bed. The light from the hallway catches his attention shifting his gaze towards me. The way the sun catches his body is beautiful. His eyes reflect the sun's warmth emitting a beautiful shade of brown unlike any I have seen before. My ears drop as butterflies begin to swarm in my stomach at the sight.

"...Rocky...is that you?" Chase says with a slight lean in his head.

"...Y-yea" Rocky responds averting his eyes from the German Shepard.

Rocky walks through the door shutting it on his way in and approaches the hospital bed. Upon closer inspection, Chase's injuries come into better view. There's a head wrap around the dog that covers his left ear. Bandages cover much of his body. the most apparent one is a large bandage on his chest that runs along his sternum. A cast is on his right leg causing him to sit in an awkward position. Rocky props the front half of his body on the foot of the bed taking comfort in the German Sheppard's warm eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Rocky says breaking the silence, realizing he had been staring at Chase.

"What me?" Chase says beating his chest lightly causing him to flinch from the pain. "Th-this is nothing" He says putting on a less than convincing smile making us both chuckle.

I jump up on the bed and sit directly in front of Chase. Up until now I never realized how large of a dog he was. Sitting up in front of him, He had a complete head over me, and he was at least double my weight but all of it was muscle. It never came to mind until now but I'd be pretty scared if I was Marshall in that fight. The large bandage covering his chest catches my attention. My paw instinctively goes to touch the bandage, but I catch myself just in time as to not hurt Chase. The German Shepard notices my movement and catches my paw before I put it back, placing it on his chest in an area that isn't covered much by the bandage. His light brown fur is so soft, and I can feel his heartbeat. "...Does it hurt?" I say looking back up at the German Shepard dropping my ears even lower. "A little, but they've got me on pain killers so it's manageable." Chase responds trying to comfort me. My eyes begin to well up with tears. I can't help but to feel guilty. " I-I'm sorry..." I say averting my eyes trying to recollect myself.

"Hey. Don't be sorry." Chase says using his paw to bring Rocky's gaze back towards his. "I didn't do anything that I didn't want to do."

"Yea but you got hurt because of me. I-" Before Rocky could finish Chase had wrapped his arms around the mixed breed and pulled him close to his chest calming Rocky down.

I couldn't speak. I tried many times, but every time I would open my mouth the words wouldn't form. The way he held stopped my tears. His fur was so warm and soft. If he would let me I could stay like that forever. He wrapped his arm around my lower half and brought me closer to him, lying us both down on the hospital bed.

"I did those things because I truly care about you, Rocky." Chase said looking down at me with compassionate eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything even if I tried. before I could respond his paw had already found my head. He petted my head causing me to get lost in my thoughts. I buried my head deeper into his chest taking comfort in his presence. His breaths got longer and deeper as we both drifted off into sleep. The last thing I could remember from that night was how Chase's hold reminded me of Marshall.

 _I hope you're alright Marshall...Wherever you are...those blue eyes..._

 **Okay. This was a different kind of chapter compared to the rest at least I think. I kind of want to go into depth on the reason why Rocky is infatuated with Chase because there should be a damn good reason as to why he did that to Marshall, but then again. Gotta put these thoughts to paper...or docs. xD Anyways thank you guys so much. Please R/R and i love you! 3 Have a good weekend!**


End file.
